


if only you would hold my heart in your hands

by gwanshim



Series: kiss me softly [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, No Dialogue, Undecided Relationship(s), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwanshim/pseuds/gwanshim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it’s the way Junhui holds him; tightly, but like he'd break. Maybe it’s the way their eyes would connect across the room when they knew nobody else was watching. Maybe it's the way Junhui smiles at him and the way his cheeks turn pink when he does. Maybe it’s the way that Minghao is exactly the same, flushed cheeks and shy smiles; but maybe it’s just the way Junhui’s lips feel against his own.</p><p>[Previously titled 'Only Fools Fall'.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	if only you would hold my heart in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by (but not really based off) [Troye Sivan's 'Fools'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxg222-hWWc)
> 
> * * *
> 
> I didn't even know what to put for the summary, so I just took a random part of the story (or whatever this is) and kind of stuck it in there. I hope you don't mind.  
>  This is my first published Seventeen / Boy x Boy fic ever, so, I'm not really sure if this is what people like or not hahaha I dunno. Let me know?  
>  I've been hanging around the Seventeen tag a lot on AO3 so you might've seen me dropping comments and kudos everywhere and finally I decided I would publish a little something (it's the only thing I've finished oops). I honestly don't even know what I'm doing or what I was going for with this but JunHao is (edit June 2016: I'm sorry JunHao, WonHui has snatched me but I still love you) my main ship, and I needed to do this I'm so sorry world.
> 
> * * *

The house is empty; quiet, and that’s why Minghao finds himself hesitating before he looks over at Junhui. The older boy is sitting cross legged on the floor of his room, hefty history textbook settled on his lap, brows furrowed in concentration. He’s over again today, like almost every other day, studying for another test as he sits on Minghao’s bedroom floor, blood red carpet littered with pens, paper and more thick text books, most of which are dog eared and filled with post it notes, the haphazardly written characters in Junhui’s handwriting peeking through the pages. Minghao watches out of the corner of his eye from his similarly seated position on his own bed as his best friend reaches over for a blue pen, taking it gingerly between his slim fingers.

The younger boy’s eyes follow the words Junhui writes inside the lines of his worn out notebook, slight guilt nagging at the back of his mind. He was the one who needed to study the most, no doubt about it, and yet it was already late; the moon shining bright enough to illuminate the silhouette of the bare trees swaying just outside the small window. Minghao's own notebook, however, is in much better condition compared to Junhui’s. It sits untouched, settled neatly beside him, his history textbook teetering on his knee in its almost perfectly pristine state, if not for the creases in it the spine. He’s more than a little distracted, procrastinating as usual while he watches the boy with the dark brown hair next to him write out words he couldn’t care any less for.

Minghao chews on his lip. He’s bored, needs something to do that isn’t studying, and Junhui is there, sharp jawline and cold eyes which curve into crescents when he laughs, but Minghao knows there’s nothing but warmth behind those dark brown orbs of his. The boy’s heart is thumping in his chest and he looks, taking in Junhui’s features, his frame. He makes a decision. It’s a sudden urge, and he knows he’s not the type to make a move, but he needs this, needs Junhui’s lips against his own, so he moves his own books aside, reaching out to Junhui, calling his name softly. It takes a moment, but Junhui looks up when he’s called, putting down his pen and moving away his books, almost like he knows what Minghao wants. It’s the piercing brown eyes and sharp features that catch the warm light that illuminates the small bedroom in all the right places.

Minghao can feel his breath leave his lungs, his cheeks growing warm as he opens his mouth to say something else, yet the word dies on his tongue. It doesn't matter, because Junhui smiles at him nonetheless, teeth peeking through and eyes crinkling ever so slightly. He looks almost ethereal against the plain, glaring white walls, and Minghao can’t help it when he ends up smiling too. He thinks Junhui looks beautiful.

Slender fingers find their way into the dyed brown mess of hair atop the older boy’s head, gently running through the short locks. Minghao muses that it still would’ve been long and black even now if he hadn’t convinced the boy otherwise. He was probably a bad influence, but he knew Junhui didn’t mind it. Their gazes find each other, barely wavering, and Minghao is the first to blink. They’re both smiling, soft curves of lips and crinkled eyes, gentle flushes of colour adorning their cheeks, and before he can catch himself, Minghao finds himself leaning down towards the brunet. It’s happened before, maybe a few too many times, and he wants this - wants Junhui, but he’s surprised nonetheless when the older boy leans up to meet his lips. It’s a soft press of lips against lips; there’s no rush, no movement, their eyes closed and hearts skipping beats. It’s relief that washes over Minghao as they stay like that. They’re just there, savouring the feeling of each other’s lips against their own. In that moment, Minghao inhales softly. Junhui smells like home.

Minghao can feel the warmth of Junhui’s hand resting on his thigh through his jeans. It’s warm, comforting, maybe even a little romantic. The hand that was in the older boy’s hair is now clutching the front of the black shirt he’s wearing, pulling him up closer, and Junhui fumbles as he blindly pulls himself up onto the bed, stumbling over Minghao’s thin frame. Their lips are still connected, pressed gently to one another, and Minghao finds his back pressed against the periwinkle blue bedsheets, Junhui’s legs placed on either side of his waist and hands cupping his face delicately.

They break apart slowly, open their eyes, deep breaths and heaving chests as they suck in air they’ve needed for far too long. It’s about a minute later - Junhui’s hands have moved to either side of Minghao’s head, palms pressed flat against the bed, and Minghao’s arms around Junhui’s neck - when they laugh. It’s a happy laugh, a gentle one, one that says ‘ _hey, that was nice, let’s do it again_ ’, and Minghao feels like he might be a little infatuated. With what, he’s not quite sure of yet. Maybe it’s the way Junhui holds him; tightly, but like he'd break. Maybe it’s the way their eyes would connect across the room when they knew nobody else was watching. Maybe it's the way Junhui smiles at him and the way his cheeks turn pink when he does. Maybe it’s the way that Minghao is exactly the same, flushed cheeks and shy smiles; but maybe it’s just the way Junhui’s lips feel against his own.

The older boy pulls Minghao up carefully, the other boy’s arms still tightly wrapped around his neck. Junhui shifts, sitting cross-legged again as he holds Minghao’s waist, pulling the younger boy into his lap, slender legs wrapping around the brunet’s waist tightly. Minghao’s bleached blonde hair ends up falling messily over his eyes, and Junhui’s fingers brush the strands away carefully, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

Minghao feels his face heating up, pulse racing, and he averts his eyes, wishing his heart would slow down. He waits until his face feels cooler, heart beating at a somewhat regular pace, and he lets his eyes wander back to Junhui’s features: high cheekbones and square jawline. Junhui is still looking at him after he looked away, smiling warmly, amusement evident in the way his lips quirked up in that particular way, and Minghao’s arms tighten around the other boy’s neck, his own lips curving up into a smile. It’s almost become a reflex.

Minghao’s eyes trail over each dip and curve of Junhui’s face, taking it all in, and his breath hitches again. He’s sure he sees it when their eyes connect again, the adoration in Junhui’s eyes, but he brushes it off, tells himself that it’s just the mood, just his imagination. He’s certain that he’s reading too much into it, because that can’t be it; it can’t be the reason why it gives him butterflies and the reason why Junhui holds him so delicately.

He chews on his bottom lip, slowly moving his hands onto Junhui’s shoulders, gripping them gently, but he hesitates, and before he realises, Junhui is pushing the blond back into the sheets again. Their soft laughter fills the room once more, Minghao’s legs still wrapped around Junhui’s waist, and when the brunet leans in, lips hovering for a split second, they kiss again. Their eyes flutter shut and their lips are moving ever so slightly against each other for the first time that night. The older boy is cradling Minghao's face in his hands again, hands more gentle than Minghao has ever felt them before, thumb caressing his cheek and pulling him in closer as their lips meld together.

The kiss quickly becomes more frenetic; desperate; and Junhui’s hands travel up Minghao’s shirt, across his back, holding him so he’s only touching Junhui, completely off the bed and in his own world. Minghao presses closer, legs slowly detaching themselves from their firm grip around the brunet’s waist, teeth nibbling on Junhui’s bottom lip, hands having moved into the tousled brown hair, tugging the locks roughly.

The younger boy’s heart is racing, sweat starting to form on his body, but he doesn’t notice, doesn’t care, because this is what keeps him grounded: Junhui keeps him grounded. The two boys break away, sucking in air as Junhui slips Minghao’s white shirt off, letting it fall to the floor beneath them. Minghao reaches for the other’s shirt too, pulling it up and over, tossing it aside before he leans back in, an opened mouthed kiss against Junhui’s lips, tongues tangling within a matter of seconds.

Minghao feels Junhui push him down again, their bodies pressed against each other and the younger boy is sure he can feel the heart beating above him hammering against his own chest. He runs his hands over the taut muscle of Junhui’s back, rakes his nails across the sunkissed skin as their lips and tongues continue to move against one another, soft moans and breathless groans, and yet he can’t help but feel insecure about his own body.

His is skin and bones, while the brunet’s is firm muscle, but Junhui can almost sense it; sense the insecurity, and when they detach lips again, the older boy doesn’t miss a beat before he kisses down Minghao’s slender neck, down to his chest, whispering against the smooth skin as he tells Minghao how pretty he is, how beautiful he is, how perfect he is. The blond doesn’t know how the other boy knows how to read him - he muses that it might be the fact they’ve known each other for years, have been through so much together - but he relaxes nonetheless, arching into the touch of lips against his collarbone, letting out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

It’s unreal, almost, how the brunet lets his lips linger in places Minghao didn’t know were so intimate, how he makes Minghao feel like he’s worth something when he drags his hands down Minghao’s sides, hot fingers digging into heated flesh. Minghao’s hand reaches to the back of Junhui’s neck, pulling him in for another deep kiss, soft moans escaping both of them as Junhui licks into his mouth, bites his bottom lip, arches into the touch of skin against skin, and the blonde can’t help but notice the way his heart flutters and the way his lips part to draw in a soft gasp.

It’s odd, just how many times they’ve done this - kissed like this - behind so many closed doors, so many hidden feelings, and Minghao’s heart still races like the first time their lips met. The younger boy doesn’t want to read into it, wants to read into it, but he feels the brunet’s erection against his own through the jeans they’re both wearing, and suddenly, it seems all too real, too overwhelming, and Minghao knows he needs to stop.

It’s not the first time they’ve kissed, and it’s not the first time Minghao’s stopped them from going further. He’s sure it won’t be the last either. The blond pauses and withdraws, twining his hands into Junhui's hair to pull the older boy away from him gently. Their chests are heaving, lips pink and swollen, and Junhui looks like a deer caught in the headlights, eyes wide, but it only lasts a moment because Minghao smiles reassuringly, leaning up one last time to give the older boy a lingering kiss. They smile at each other again, soft curves of lips, and Junhui understands. He always does. Minghao couldn’t be more thankful, more happy. Someone like him doesn’t deserve this.

The older boy reaches a hand to Minghao’s cheek, caresses him, and his eyes say something to Minghao that the younger boy just can’t seem to understand yet. The brunet moves, lays down next to the blond and pulls his lanky body on top of his chest. It’s warm, comfortable, and Minghao wraps his arms around Junhui’s waist, nuzzling his nose into the crook of the older boy’s neck, and Junhui’s fingers run gently through Minghao’s blonde locks.

It’s late, but truly serene as the sound of wind finally breaks through into the younger boy’s thoughts; the soft pitter-patter of light rain starting to fall on the tin roof. It’s probably time for Junhui to leave, but neither of them moves. They’re perfectly happy, holding each other tightly, feeling each other’s chests rise and fall, feeling each other’s fingers brush through their hair. The younger boy looks up, eyes meeting once more, a shy smile playing at his lips. Minghao can't help but wonder if one day, they'll fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Voluntarily beta'd by the amazing ShimkungSeungkwan, thank you so much! xoxo
> 
> Also, there's no dialogue in this. I'm not really sure why though, but I really wanted to write something where I didn't have to worry about what the characters say and just leave it up to imagery so you can just use your imagination instead (I sound so pretentious omg).
> 
> Any constructive criticism + advice + comments + kudos and whatever is truly appreciated, really. Thanks for reading? xoxo
> 
> [SEQUEL NOW ONGOING]


End file.
